


SPARKLING JUSTICE

by kayayday



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayayday/pseuds/kayayday
Summary: good





	SPARKLING JUSTICE

**Author's Note:**

> good

If it became jaundice they could treat it.

 

ONE DAY ALL MIGHT WAS WALKING DOWN THE STREETS OF JAPAN. HE WAS LIKE WOAH. AND THEN HORSE WALK INFRONT OF HIM. HE WASA LIKE WOAH  
IT WAS LOVE AT FIRDT SIGHT  
AND THEN THEY MAKE BABIE AND DEKU AND SANS WHO WERE DATING WERE LIKE WOAH AND THEN THEY HAD BABIE

**Author's Note:**

> good


End file.
